Barney was a thief of sorts
by Shania Nowhere
Summary: With no memory of his past, a purplehaired young man finds himself injured and alone in a dark, unforgiving city with only a little girl's help to rely on and a name in his mind that may lead to his salvation or destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Barney Was a Thief of Sorts

By: Rachel Hajducko

Chapter One

"Come on, Satoshi, keep up! I know how you hate it when I get away! Hahaha!"

__

That's the last thing I can remember. I ponder these words everyday and wonder, who is Satoshi? Why was I running away from him? But more importantly…who am I?

I can't recall whether I had a name or what it was, the only thing that rings in my mind are those words. I believe it is I who is speaking, too bad I never addressed myself. I guess that's a good sign, I wasn't crazy at least. I've been wandering the streets of this foreign city I know not the name of, mainly brooding over my forgotten past, but also trying to find this Satoshi I spoke of. Maybe if I see him I'll remember something, anything! But for now, I have nothing but the strange clothes on my back and the will to find myself to keep me going.

I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that girl. The first thing that I can clearly remember, aside from that vague patch of memory that still haunts me, is laying flat on my back along some river shore. I couldn't see anything; it must have been past midnight when I came to for all I could see was darkness. My body was numbed by the cold air and icy water flowing around my torso, threatening to devour me whole. I would have lost myself to the elements if I hadn't heard her voice…that girl…

"Hey! Are you okay down there! Can you hear me? I'm coming to get you, hold on!"

__

The determination in her voice seemed to spur something inside me, something that wanted to fight its way out of that river and run to her warm and caring arms. But my physical self wouldn't have it, all I was allowed to do was let out weak moans to guide her to my location. Once she found me, she dragged my limp body away from the frigid water and onto the grassy bank above where she talked to me and asked me who I was. If only I could have told her, but I didn't know the answers myself.

I can't quite remember what she looked like, only the smell of her perfume stains my senses. A gentle vanilla scent with a hint of floral musk, it was soft yet strong enough to awaken my inner instincts. Just as I felt the urge to speak, sirens pierced the night, causing my body to jump to its feet. Before I knew it, I was running down the street away from the shrill echoes of defeat and the girl who saved me, never to see her again.

So here I am, wandering through empty sidewalks, alone and cold. My clothes are still damp from the apparent swim I took before losing my memory and I have no way of drying them. If only I could change into something less conspicuous than this leather jumpsuit I'm wearing. I must have been an interesting person, hopefully not an exotic dancer or anything like that.

I probably have another three or so hours before the sun comes up and everyone sees me in all my pride and joy, that would stink. These clothes are ripped anyway, and I think my side is bleeding, I can't tell in the dark. But the burning, stinging sensation in my side tells me I'm hurt, despite the pain killing effects of the cold breeze.

There's a fire escape here, maybe I should just climb up onto it and sleep out the night. Wait, there's an open window at the top of it! Why it's open in the middle of winter is beyond me but…it must be warmer inside. Maybe I'll just…stay a little while, until my strength is back. But how can I get up there? Heh, I guess you could say that…this is the beginning of my journey to find myself, starting with the journey up to that window.

Chapter Two

It appeared to be an impossible feat to climb up the fire escape in his condition, but he tried out of spite for the cold. With one swift leap, he managed to grab the fold down ladder and drag it to the ground where he quickly crawled up its rungs and made his way to the window. Peering in before entering, the youth noticed a slither of light dimly outlining the bottom of a doorway across the murky room. Being careful not to alert anyone who was awake, he tried to stealthily climb through the window and into the room. With a short jump and a long painful tumble, he fell into the room and rolled across the floor and random objects. The noise he produced by entering caught the attention of no one but himself as he held his breath, waiting for a reaction to his entrance. When nothing happened, he staggered to his feet, holding his side delicately and gritting his teeth together.

__

One thing's for sure; I'm not very graceful. Where's the light in this room?

Venturing across the room, he groped through the darkness searching with his hand for anything solid, eventually running into the wall near the door. He felt up and down the wall on one side before crossing the door and checking the opposite side. There he found a switch and flipped it up, blanketing the room with light and revealing the messy floor he rolled across.

__

A kid's room, figures. A messy kid too, leaving his toys all over the floor for some unfortunate intruder to hurt himself on. I doubt there'll be anything in here for me to wear.

He looked down at his side and saw just how bad his injury was. A streak of blood stained his left leg down to his knee from the gash along his waist, the sight of which caused him to sigh weakly and lean against the wall.

__

This is not good; I don't even know how I got this far without passing out! I need to find a doctor but…what if I'm a wanted criminal? I can't risk being arrested, not until I find out who I am. I'll just have to take care of it myself.

Looking around the rest of the room, he noticed a small bed by the window he had come through, but the thing that made his eyes widen was the little girl sitting straight up and staring back at him. She batted her long lashes a couple times as if wondering if she was dreaming, since this man didn't look like a normal person to her. Finally, she spoke in a soft, delicate voice that was almost inaudible.

"Are you a…dream?"

"A dream? Why do you say that?"

"You look weird, I've never seen anyone with long purple hair before. And your clothes are all black and shiny…"

"My hair's purple! Really?"

He hadn't gotten a chance to see himself in a mirror yet so he had to take the girl's word for it. He reached up with one hand and pulled a few locks of hair into eyesight. Sure enough, he had purple hair.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to look in the mirror lately, so I have no idea what I look like."

He smiled ironically as he sighed and looked down at his blood stained hand.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened though."

"You should go to the doctor, mommy always takes me there when I get a boo-boo."

"Is your mommy awake?"

"No, but sissy is. She's always up at night cause she works late and stays up to watch TV before bed."

"So you live with your mommy and sister?"

"And my daddy too, but he's away for work so mommy's alone. Do you want me to get her to take you to the doctor?"

"I think your mommy would take me to the police instead, kid."

"Why? They don't take care of boo-boos."

"Well, seeing as I climbed through your window there, I think she'd figure I was a burglar trying to steal stuff."

"Are you a burger liar?"

"You mean a burglar? I don't know…maybe."

"You mean you forgot already? Did you hurt your head when you fell?"

"Heh, I hurt my head before that, kiddo."

"So you don't know who you are?"

"Nope…not a clue."

"Not even your name?"

"I wish I did."

"Well, my name's Becky. I know! I'll call you…Barney!"

"Barney? Who's Barney?"

"A magical purple dinosaur."

"So…I remind you of some dorky dino?"

"Yeah, cause you have purple hair! teehee Don't you like your new name?"

"Well…it's a name at least."

His side began to ache again and he groaned, holding it gingerly as he turned slowly away from the child's curious eyes. Becky pushed the covers off her tiny body and crawled to the edge of the bed before sitting and swinging her legs over. Hopping down, she tottered over to the injured man and took hold of his arm, pulling gently.

"Come, I'll take you to sissy, she'll help you!"

"She'll scream and call the cops, that's what she'll do! Honestly, kid-"

He groaned again and Becky's face drooped sadly. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with the glory of an idea and she pulled him over to a rocking chair by her bed. Stumbling into it, he plopped down with discomfort and said, "What are you-"

"Stay here, I'll bring her to you!"

"Becky, wait!"

But before he could stop her, the door was open and Becky bounded off into the darkness. With a sigh, he leaned back and thought of how bad things were going to get in a few minutes if he didn't get up and out that window before Becky returned.

Chapter Three

"Sissy! Sissyyyy…" Becky hissed softly to the lump slung on the couch, the bluish-white glare of the TV screen reflecting on her body. She crawled up onto the couch next to her sister and gently shook her arm, bringing a moan out of the form as it twitched before going silent again. Becky shook her again and finally woke the slumbering sibling.

"Wh-what? Becky, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Sissy, I need your help!"

"Did you have another bad dream? I told you, Santa Claus isn't out to get you…"

"No, my friend's hurt, he needs help right now!"

"Sure, your friend…go back to bed, Becky…."

"Sissy, I'm not dreaming, he's real! He's sitting in my chair and he's hurt and you have to help him, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Becky bounced incessantly next to her sister until she sighed in exasperation and said, "Fiiine, I'll come up and help your 'friend'. What's his name?"

"Barney!"

"Oh boy…did Santa attack him?"

Sissy followed the eager little girl up stairs to her room where she stopped behind her. Becky turned and said quietly, "Promise not to scream and call the cops?"

"Huh? Scream? Why would I-who's in there?"

Sissy pushed the door open and stepped around her sister, taking one look at Barney and letting out one of the loudest shrieks any of them had ever heard. She desperately turned to flee out the door with her sister but he seemed to move like lightning, quickly getting between them and their escape and slamming the door shut with his left hand. Sissy pulled Becky against her and backed away quickly, yelling "Who are you! Get out of our home! HELP!"

"Please, don't scream, I-"

His side burned more and he couldn't take the pain in his weakened state. Falling to his knees, his hand slid down the door leaving a smear of his blood behind. Sissy's grip on Becky loosened as her eyes stared at the stain, realizing he really was hurt and wasn't manipulating her little sister.

"You…you're really hurt…but that doesn't explain what you're doing in my little sister's room!"

Becky tried to run to him but Sissy pulled her back into her arms, holding the writhing child at bay.

"I…I just needed a place to…to get warm and…"

His voice trailed off as his head fell against the door, his eyes beginning to slowly shut. The little girl squirmed free and stumbled over to him, shaking his shoulder and calling to him in her small voice.

"Becky, get away from him, he could be danger-"

She listened to her own words and thought about it for a moment. He wasn't exactly in top shape and was bordering unconscious, looking more pathetic than a wet cat after a bath. With a sigh, she cautiously approached him and took a closer look at his wound.

__

It's pretty deep, he shouldn't even be alive…I guess I should do something for him, even if he did break into my home.

"Becky, go get the emergency kit out of the bathroom."

She pulled Barney away from the door and let Becky out while holding him, making sure he didn't pull anything and make a break for it. Closing the door, she let out a sigh and muttered to herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Wh-what's your…name?"

She jumped and looked down to see the man weakly looking up at her with his mysteriously alluring magenta eyes. Her body told her to drop him and run but her arms wouldn't let go for some reason.

"It's…it's Krissy, but Becky likes to call me Sissy instead."

A soft smile caressed his lips as he whispered, "She called me Barney."

A chuckle escaped Krissy before she knew it and she looked away in embarrassment, a slight rosy blush powdering her cheeks.

"So…what's your real name?"

He didn't respond and she looked back to see his face had saddened, causing her to be confused momentarily.

"I…I wish I…knew…"

"You don't know?"

A soft knock at the door startled her and she heard a tender whisper on the other side telling her it was Becky. She opened the door to let her in and said, "Did mommy wake up?"

"Does mommy ever wake up when we're noisy?"

"Good point, she does sleep like a rock. Here, give me the kit. Alright, whoever you are, I'm gonna take care of-"

But Barney was finally asleep in her arms, completely unaware of anything to happen after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

__

What's happening to me? I can't move my body or see a thing…oh right, I must be dreaming. Or unconscious perhaps, in any case I feel awful. I can barely remember what happened before I blacked out…wait…that girl. Yes, I was being held by the girl, it was nice. It…reminded me of someone else, someone from my past? How should I know, I can't remember a thing other than some guy's name.

"Barney? Barney…"

__

Must be a TV playing somewhere, I hear that dumb dinosaur's name being called…

"Barney, can you hear me?"

__

No wait…duh, the little girl called me that. But who's calling me?

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open to see the face of Becky's sister looking down on him curiously. Her face lit up as she smiled and said, "He's awake!"

"Lemme see, lemme see!"

Becky's head bounced into view repeatedly until Krissy picked her up and sat her on the bedside.

"Hey, Barney, are you okay now?"

"I…I think so. Where am I?"

His head still spun from the blow to his skull, or perhaps the pain relievers coursing through his body caused it, he wasn't sure. All he knew is his body felt numb from something and it made him uneasy for some reason.

"You're in a hospital, I brought you here after patching you up a little."

"The doctor says he recognizes you from somewhere, do you come to the hospital a lot?"

"I don't know…maybe I work here; my memory's a little foggy at the moment."

His eyes began to subconsciously roam around the room, scanning the objects within it and people wandering beyond it in the hallways. It was mostly doctors and nurses with the occasional patient in tow, but something still felt wrong, something was amiss, something…

"Barney? Are you okay? You look scared…"

Becky looked worried when his eyes suddenly shrank to tiny pupils and grew wide with some instinct telling him to run.

"Something's…wrong…"

"What do you mean? We're in a hospital, no one can hurt you here. Oh, doctor! How's he doing?"

Suddenly, a figure stopped at the end of his bed that brought a gasp from inside him. A man wearing scrubs stood casually by Barney's feet, flipping through his chart with slow, careful ease. When he finished scanning the clipboard's contents, he looked up and said, his golden eyes flashing mischievously, "He's doing…just fine."

"Ugh."

Barney's body tensed up and he stared down the doctor, a great surge of energy rushing through his veins and having no way of getting past the sedatives. He cringed at the pain it caused, feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't do something quick.

__

What's wrong with me! Why is this man causing me to react like this? Why do I feel like I want to…kill him? Who…who is he, I have to know!

"Who…who are you?"

Barney managed to ask the doctor, bringing a grin to his face. Approaching his side, the man slowly removed his hair net as he said with a Transylvanian accent, "Don't tell me you've forgotten…an old friend?"

Out tumbled a great mass of blonde hair, one long strand dangling between his cat-like gold eyes and caressing the devilish grin on his lips. He began to reach into his coat pocket when suddenly, a nearby window gusted open and allowed a flock of black feathers to fill the room.

"KAH! How did he find you!"

The man batted furiously at the storm of feathers blinding him from his target, trying to get a clear shot at Barney. Amidst the confusion, a single feather landed on Barney's forehead and seemed to free his body from the bind of the medicine. With a swift leap, Barney was out of the bed and by the window, both girls in his arms and completely lost.

"What's happening!"

Becky was screaming profusely as Krissy tried to get away from Barney's grasp, but his arms were strong and held on tightly to their waists.

"You won't escape me this time, do you hear me! I'm not weak like Satoshi!"

__

Satoshi…he knows…then he must know-

"My name, tell me my name!"

"Your name! Are you joking? This isn't some sick game you're playing is it or have you lost your mind!"

Barney didn't answer as he moved closer to the window, feeling the wind pulling him out.

"You don't know? So that's why you didn't return after that night, you've forgotten who you are; how wonderfully charming!"

"I don't think so, you psycho!"

Barney was becoming infuriated by his ranting and growing closer to just leaping out into the night, if it meant not having to hear his annoying accent anymore.

"But we are alike, you and I, I am merely a 'backward' version of you! How could you have forgotten me, your brother, Krad…"

"Krad? What kind of a name is Krad!"

"Why don't you ask yourself that…"

__

A backward version of me? What is he talking about! How could he be my brother if he's trying to kill me!

His back hit the windowsill and he knew there was nowhere left to go but down, and that would only come to one thing: death. Either way he was going to die, whether by the hands of his so-called brother or by his own through jumping. But he couldn't allow others to die with him, the girls who saved him were about to suffer the same fate as he and somehow, he knew he couldn't let that happen.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN! SOMEONE HELP!"

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a great gust of wind suck him and the girls out the window and into the sky, quickly moving away from the hospital and the immediate danger. While the girls screamed their lungs off, Barney stared in amazement at how small the world looked from up in the sky…and how familiar this felt to him.

Chapter Five

"What's happening?"

"Daisuki!"

Everything went quiet as they all looked behind Barney to see the shining black eyes of a winged dog peering back at them from his back, smiling happily. Just as suddenly as the screaming ended, it began again.

"What is that thing!"

Krissy yelled before she passed out from over excitement and left Becky on the brink of tears.

"SISSY'S DEAD!"

Becky wailed loudly, clawing at her sister's shirt trying to shake her to life.

"Becky, calm down, she's just…uh…asleep! YES, she's asleep, up too late watching TV does that to you!"

She stopped crying and stared at him with big eyes, as if waiting for more encouraging words to come from him. He blinked and thought, _Quick, say something else!_

"Daisuki!"

"Oh, I like you too, Barney."

Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as they continued to travel through the sky together, heading off to some unknown location.

"Huh? I didn't say that…_is that thing on my back speaking! Okay…I am officially confused…and lost…but mostly confused. Oh well, maybe it knows where it's going, whatever it is…_Hey, uh…whatever you are, do you know where we're going?"

"Daisuki?"

"Uh huh, we've established that you like me, but where are we going?"

"Daisuki!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Kyuu?"

"This is gonna be a long night…"

Chapter Six

"Hey, Kyuu, set us down there in that part for a minute, will ya? My arm's getting tired of Krissy's dead weight!"

Barney's feathered savior lowered them quickly to a forested park below, gently landing on a bridge over a river. He let Krissy down onto the cement and let out a sigh as he plopped onto his backside with Becky still in his arms. The weight on his back lifted as well and a little whitish bunny hopped up next to him, startling him as he said, "What the-kyuu!"

"Daisuki!"

It chirped happily in its high-pitched voice, snuggling its nose into his leg as it flapped its large ears a couple times. The bunny looked up with albino red eyes and cocked its head to the side curiously at Barney.

"Kyuu?"

"Sorry, little guy, I don't remember you…if I knew you at all, that is. Care to tell me your name?"

The bunny looked sad and muttered another 'kyuu' before plopping down as well. With a sigh, Barney tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, his eyes lazily gazing off into the distance.

"I'm so close to knowing who I am, but the answer to my prayers only speaks nonsense. What am I going to do…?"

He fell back and laid flat on the ground, feeling his strength leave him through the sighs he let out. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he muttered, "Who…am I? Won't somebody please…tell me…"

Beside him, the small creature watched in sadness, wishing it could speak the words his friend longed to hear. With all of its might, it crawled over to his head and said, "With."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"With!"

"With what? Oh wait…is that your name?"

It nodded with a smile and snuggled into his cheek, causing him to giggle a little. He closed his eyes and said softly, "Well, at least it's a start…With."

As the three young people lay asleep on the bridge, time flew past and soon the sun was rising over the treetops. The beams of light gently caressed their bodies, the warm sensation awaking them from their slumbers. Barney's magenta eyes slowly revealed themselves through his long lashes, allowing him to see the world as it normally is in color. He sat up, still holding the sleeping child in his arms, and looked down at Krissy. She was gone, to his surprise, and he began to look around nervously.

__

Where'd she go? That Krad person didn't find us and take her, did he?

A footstep behind him caused his head to tilt back and look upside down at who was coming up. There she was, just wandering around while the others slept.

"Oh…you're awake…sorry, I had to get up and walk around, I was feeling a little light headed from that…flight we took. Is she…?"

"She's still asleep…"

Barney looked back down at the girl he held and rocked her softly, a smile crossing his lips at the shear innocence of her face. Krissy stepped up next to him and crouched down, looking over at her sister in a tending, motherly sense. She fingered a few loose strands of hair back behind Becky's ear before petting her tenderly on the cheek, saying quietly, "She's just like her mom, doesn't wake up until she feels like it."

"I see…Krissy, I'm…sorry, about all of this."

"What? What do you mean 'all of this'?"

"Breaking into your home, putting the job on you to help me, then the entire thing backfiring because of that sick demon who almost killed us all. It's all my fault, I should just take you home and leave you alone."

"But, you have nowhere to go! And I didn't really mind helping you, I actually work at a children's health clinic so I almost felt like it was my job to help you. Even if you did break in…which is still a surprise in itself that you managed to climb all the way up to the 7th floor in your condition."

"There's a lot to me that's surprising, I just have no idea what all of them are yet…I guess my name is the biggest surprise and mystery yet to unveil."

"I guess…"

They fell silent for a while, quietly sitting next to each other and watching the little girl sleep as the morning progressed. A flock of birds took off across the sky, heading out for a group lunch of gnats and flies. Ducks scooted out onto the water for their early baths and aerobics classes together, bringing along their children or looking for dates. A squirrel chattered in a distant tree, rustling the leaves of every branch it explored for acorns or other tasty treats. All seemed to be normal and well with nature and the world, everything was at peace and knew its place in life. All except one lost soul struggling to find its place in the world.

__

Krad must be the answer to my identity, if he is my brother like he says then he obviously knows who I am. But now that he knows that I can't remember, I'm sure he won't tell me now. Blast, everywhere I go I run into a dead end! His sadistic mind games lead nowhere, With can't speak a word of English to save him, and I sure as heck don't know! I have to find this Satoshi I keep remembering…he has to be the key! Krad knows who Satoshi is so maybe wherever I find Krad, I'll find Satoshi. I have to find him again, whether I like it or not he's part of this whole puzzle. But what did he mean by being a backward version of me? Does that mean that he's the sadistic one and I'm the normal one? He's evil and I'm good? But that makes no sense, because he's light and I'm all about the darkness…oh, all of this just gives me a headache. Maybe his riddle was all just another lie to throw me off the trail, he is pretty warped as it is. Right now, all I have to lean on is this little guy who knows me, maybe he can take me to someone who can give me the answers I want. But before I do anything, I have to take these two home…

During his long train of thought, Barney hadn't noticed that Krissy had been staring at him, taking in his whole appearance as it were. He caught her briefly before she looked away in embarrassment, blushing as she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I was just…"

"It's okay…I've gathered by now that I look weird. Purple hair and eyes, this leather-plastic-retro jumpsuit thing I'm wearing…I must look like a complete freak!"

"No no! You look…fine…"

"Yeah right, you don't have to be nice, I know I resemble a hooker."

"No, you don't! You look more like a spy or something…"

"With Purple hair?"

"Well…a punk spy?"

Barney laughed before looking out across the lake beside them. Krissy watched him in silence for a moment before saying, "You're beautiful."

He looked back in surprise, blinking his wide eyes as he took in her extraordinary statement.

"What?"

"You are! Except for the strange clothes, you're a very attractive young man. You have softly tan skin, gorgeous hair, the most…exquisite eyes I've ever seen, and such long lashes giving them even more depth. Your body's trim and nicely toned, sturdy enough to withstand anything it seems…"

"So you're saying, I've got the entire package deal going on?"

She blushed again and looked away, muttering, "Well…yes, I suppose…but I was just saying, from my point of view…merely in admiration, of course."

"Of course…"

His voice dropped to a smooth, gentle, deep tone, slightly deeper than it was originally. With a sensually graceful voice, he said, "Krissy…thank you…"

"F-for what?"

"For everything you've done for me, you truly are a wonderful person. I may be beautiful on the outside but you have beauty where it most counts…on the inside; you have a beautiful heart and soul that never seems to cease to amaze."

Krissy was take aback by his comment, unable to think of a response to his poetic accolade. She finally turned her gaze down into her lap and clutched at her pants uneasily, making fists. He smiled and said, "Don't be embarrassed, I only speak the truth…I may have no memory of who I am but I still know beauty when I see it. I still know how to tell good from evil and gentle hearts from cruel ones. Deep inside me something tells me when there is danger and when to run away but…when I'm with you, I feel like I could let my guard down and be at peace forever. You make me feel safe, like I could tell you anything and not be afraid of betrayal. You're…so kind…Krissy…"

He reached to touch her cheek but she quickly rose to her feet, saying, "We should head home, who knows when that blonde guy will come looking for you."

She reached down and took her sister from him, gently cradling her in her arms as she started off the bridge. In confusion, Barney scrambled to his feet and took off after her, With hot on his heels trying to catch up.

"Krissy, did I say something wrong? I seem to have upset you…"

"No, it's fine, we just need to get home before my mother worries."

"I see…"

For the rest of their journey through the park and town, they remained quiet by each other's sides, unsure of anything else to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Seven

Krissy laid Becky down carefully in her bed, placing the covers over her tiny body and stroking the hair away from her face. Kissing her on her forehead, she stood up and turned to look back at Barney. The room was still dim despite it being 6:30 AM; the dark curtain over Becky's window kept out the light and no one had bothered to flip the light switch on when they entered so the two young adults faced each other half shrouded by shadows. Barney's eyes shone through the dimness like hot coals burning lustfully for life, leaving a weakening feeling in Krissy's knees as she stared into them uncontrollably.

"Why are you still here?"

The words were spitefully said as if the thought of them made her sick, or the thought of him being on her mind so much. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly, looking out at the new sun trying to wake the world with its radiance. His face was sad and full of turmoil, a mirror of how he felt on the inside as he fought to find himself among the mixed feelings.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe, Krad could have known where you lived and been waiting for you to return."

"Well, you can see he's not here…"

Her words echoed in his mind and said something different, they were telling him to leave without really saying it. His eyes flashed over to her as he said, "May I ask you something?"

"I…I guess."

"Why help me if you despise me so much?"

"I …well…you were Becky's friend and I thought after I left you at the hospital I wouldn't have to see you again."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

He started slowly walking toward her, the same look in his eyes that had made her uncomfortable that morning. She backed away and said, "Don't come any closer!"

"You're very defensive, and you're treating me like a rapist…like I intend to molest you."

"You're molesting me with your eyes…"

"If I am it's not intentional. Obviously my eyes still know who they are, who I was, how I looked on women. I don't know why I do the things I do, they just happen…"

"What, so you're trying to tell me you can't stop acting this way simply because 'it must be how you used to act'? That's so lame! And what if you were a murderous whacko, would you use the same excuse if you got it in your head to kill me?"

Barney laughed and forced a frown on Krissy's face.

"No harm can come from a look, Krissy…I can't do anything to you with my eyes."

"Yes you can! You can make me pretty darn uncomfortable with just your lusty stares."

"Lusty, eh? I was thinking more like…playful."

"Please, just go away…"

"Do you really want me to? Or are you afraid of letting me stay a little longer?"

"Take your pick!"

Barney sighed and turned his back to her, his gaze hitting the floor like a child scolded for stealing a cookie.

"I…don't have anywhere to go. If I wandered the streets everyone would think I was a freak because I'm dressed like a male prostitute and my hair is some unnatural color of purple, as are my eyes. No one would help me…I might as well go to Krad and say 'alright, you can kill me now!' cause without help, I'm doomed."

"You have that bunny thing."

Krissy pointed down to With and he blinked his large eyes, hopping up onto Barney's shoulder. Barney softly pet With as he said, "He can't help me, he can't even speak English."

"He must know where you live if he's your pet, pets can find their way home."

"But what if I don't like what I find? What if I find out I'm really some kind of felon or some other dark person."

"Dark?…"

Krissy blinked her eyes at the word.

"Yes, as in evil? Vindictive, malicious, wicked…take your pick of terms."

"Look, maybe this whole amnesia thing is like a chance of redemption for you, God's way of saying 'hey look, you can change, become a new person' or something. Maybe instead of trying to find the old you, you should try to make a new life for yourself."

"But what if my old life included people I cared about? It's not fair to just start over and leave them in the lurch."

"Well…I don't know what to say to you, Barney! What do you want me to do?"

He turned around and looked deep into her eyes, saying with an equally low tone, "Help me, don't leave me alone…I started out this journey alone and I don't want to finish it that way. If I never find out who I really am I don't want to be by myself, I need someone to be with me…I feel like I've never been alone once in my life and it scares me to think that I'm alone now. I don't mean to impose myself on you but I just feel a great connection to you, like you remind me of someone I was attached to both emotionally and physically. Please, just…come with me, help me find…me."

His hand had somehow found its way to her cheek, running back gently through her red hair. She tensed up and bit her lip, caught off guard by his sudden advancement on her.

"Please…"

She wanted to say no but she found her body refused to respond to her wishes, somehow his touch had gotten a hold of her heart and it had fallen for him like a fat cat on a sink. Her eyes looked hopelessly into his as she said lamentably, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just come with me, that's all I ask."

With one final sigh, she gave in to his wishes and took his hand. He smiled thankfully and said, "Now my thought is if we let With here fly us to wherever it is he came from, maybe it'll be easier than walking or driving."

"With?"

"That's the bunny's name."

"You decided to call it 'With'?"

"No, he told me that was his name, last night."

"I thought you said he couldn't speak English!"

"You don't have to be able to speak someone's language to share your own name. The poor little guy seemed to have a hard time just doing that much, you'd think I would have tried to teach him how to speak if I knew him so well."

With seemed to sigh at this comment before transforming into the black wings he was before, firmly attaching himself to Barney's back. It startled Krissy and she said, "What if…With forgets he's a pair of wings and we fall to our deaths!"

"Something inside me tells me we can trust him so don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Okay…"

He quickly scooped her up into his arms and said, "Hold on to me."

His feet rose off the floor as the wings beat fiercely, carrying them both into the air. Krissy instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and he tried not to grin as they tipped forward and sped out of the room and into the sky.

Chapter Eight

"Are we almost there yet?"

Krissy sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, the long flight making her sleepy.

"I have no idea, I can't remember what happened to me. The last thing I remember is waking up in a river so who knows how far I floated before landing on shore."

"Oh…well, at least make sure this thing knows what it's doing and not taking us for a joyride."

"With, are we almost there?"

Barney yelled back at his wings and they suddenly tilted to the side, protesting to the sudden change in flight pattern.

"Kyuu!"

They looked down and saw a row of small houses bunched together near a river, looking peaceful and content in their tight arrangement.

"This place seems familiar to me…there, that one!"

Barney pointed to a cream-colored cottage with a blue roof along a narrow, winding street and With headed for it. They gently landed and With popped back into bunny form, perching on his shoulder as Barney said, "I guess we're here."

He let Krissy down and they walked together to the front door, finding the house locked and a note posted on the door. Barney pulled it off and read it out loud, "If you get back before we do, make sure you give your father a call to say you're safe. - Mom"

"I guess your mom left to find you…what are you doing!"

Barney was sticking the note card in the crack of the door and fiddling with it, carefully moving it about until he managed to somehow open the door. Pulling it open, he said, "She said to call my dad, I can't do that unless I go inside and use the phone. After you…"

"Gosh, you're like a burglar or something…"

They walked into the house, checking out the rooms and wandering around a bit before heading back into the foyer.

"I'm gonna look around upstairs, maybe there's some clues up there."

"In the attic?"

Reluctantly, she followed him up to the top floor of the house, finding a small room there filled with art supplies and various items owned by a boy. Barney noticed a half covered painting and pulled the drape off out of curiosity. His heart began to pound and he backed away, clutching at his chest and staring on as if mesmerized by it.

"What? What is it? Barney?"

"This…this girl…it hurts to see her…I don't understand…"

Krissy grabbed the drape and threw it over the painting, releasing Barney from its hold on him. He let out a hefty sigh and cast his eyes on the floor.

__

This place is dangerous for my health! It'll probably be safer to just leave and try to find this woman who claims to be my mother-

With nudged his leg and stared up at him until he got his attention, then pointed to a desk by a partially open window. Barney slowly moved toward it and found a picture propped up by some books. Picking it up, he saw inside the frame a boy with red hair next to an older woman with short brown hair who was hugging him. With hopped up onto the desk and cheerfully chirped, "Daisuki!"

"No…Daisuke…I…I recognize this face…"

"Nice hair, who is he?"

"I'm not sure but…I think he's the person I've been missing so much."

"A little boy? Is he like…your brother?"

"I don't think so, I think it's deeper than that."

"Woah…you're not…you know…"

"Hey! I am not gay! Do you think I'd flirt with you so much if I were?"

Krissy stared at him blankly and he blushed, quickly turning away and scratching his head. Krissy turned away as well and said, "Well, you're home, you found your 'special person', I think I'll be heading home now…"

She started for the stairs but Barney whirled around and grabbed her arm, saying, "Wait, don't!"

"Let me go! Get o-"

An unexpected earthquake shook the house and Krissy lost her balance, falling backward down the stairs. Barney quickly wrapped one arm around her waist while holding onto the doorframe with the other, holding on tight until the ground settled. Both teens stared into each others eyes, their hearts racing inside of them and causing their breathes to come faster.

"Are you…okay?"

Krissy just blushed as she tried to stand up with Barney's help. The house shook again and they tumbled backward into the room.

"What the heck!"

Krissy exclaimed, trying to get off of Barney before something else threw her into his arms unwillingly. Sitting up, he ran to the stairs yelling over his shoulder, "Stay here and don't come down until I come for you! With, protect her!"

"Kyuu!"

With suddenly transformed into a mirror image of Barney and grabbed Krissy, pushing her toward the desk and underneath it. He crouched in front of her and kept guard as she curled up and wished this nightmare would end.

Chapter Nine

"Brother! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Krad formed another ball of invisible energy and threw it at the house, causing part of the foundation to disappear and make the building unstable. Just as soon as he prepared to launch another attack, Barney exploded out of the front door and tackled Krad to the street. Rolling across the asphalt locked in battle, they fought to stay on top and crush the other's head into the ground. Finally, Krad managed to get a foot under Barney's gut and pushed him off and into a neighbor's yard where he tumbled across the grass. Getting to his feet, Krad straightened his jacket and said, "Well, you're showing some of that old fiery spirit of yours, brother! It'll make killing you all the more fun!"

"In your dreams!"

With a swift leap, Barney dodged Krad's energy ball and landed in a tree before flipping down to the ground to avoid another attack. He ran across the lawn and took a flying leap at Krad again but met his wing as it slapped him to the ground. Krad stepped on his shoulder as he tried to get back up, forcing him down hard and painfully crushing his bones in spite. Barney let out a cry of pain as Krad clicked his tongue at him, saying, "I'm disappointed in you, brother, you usually put up a better fight than this."

"I…have a name, Krad!"

"Of course you do, but you don't know what it is, do you? Why would I want to give you the pleasure of being enlightened when I can torture you more easily this way?"

"You sadistic son of a-"

"Now now, be NICE!"

Krad slammed his heel into Barney's shoulder and he screamed, feeling his shoulder dislocate under the pressure. Stepping back, Krad pulled Barney to his feet by his collar and looked him in the eyes to grin before bringing his knee up into his stomach. He threw him to the ground again and watched in amusement as Barney tried to crawl away, feeling as if he was going to fall apart any minute now. Right as Krad was about to launch a final blow on Barney with his energy blast, a burst of light blinded him and he backed away.

"GAH! I thought you were lost!"

The light wouldn't cease so Krad finally turned and flew away, vowing to return to finish the job later. The light faded away and left Barney lying alone in the street, no energy left to even think of moving. As he felt the grips of unconsciousness pulling him down, his body was turned over and pressed close to a warm surface. Looking up with shaky eyes, his blurred vision saw a fuzzy red mass looming over him and muttering something inaudible to his ears. With a soft voice, Barney whispered, 'Dai…suke…? You…came back…"

He ultimately used his last strength and went limp in the arms of his rescuer, leaving his fate in their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Ten

__

My head is spinning around so much lately I feel like my life is a merry-go-round. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere, I realize I've come back around to where I was before! And Krad's not helping with his constant fascination in killing me. Did I really see Daisuke just before passing out? I have to find him, he's the one who knows who I am, I just know it! But…I still don't know if I really want to know who I am, after everything I've been through. It may be better to at least know what I got myself into, it's not like I can just move to Madagascar and grow radishes for the rest of my life! Radishes? Where'd that come from! I'm not making any sense at all…I have to get out of this house before Krad comes back.

Barney tried to get up but unexpectedly felt his body burn with the pain Krad caused him. He let out a soft scream of agony and felt something push him back down to the floor. Chest heaving, Barney gasped, "Daisuke…!"

"No, it's me, Krissy. I heard the fighting stop and found you in the street half-alive so I brought you into the living room. Please don't move, I think something may be broken."

"My…my shoulder…"

Barney winced at the searing pain burning in his arm, longing for it to go away with all his miseries. Krissy gently felt his left shoulder and with a swift move, jolted the bone back into its socket with one sickening pop. Barney cried out again, tears of angst rolling down his cheeks as he grit his teeth together. She pulled out a makeshift bag of ice she had put together and placed it on his shoulder, hoping to ease the pain he was in.

"Sorry about that, now lay still and relax."

"Krissy…"

"Sshh, don't talk, just rest."

Barney struggled to open his eyes, staring distantly at her and whispering, "Talk…to me…"

"Talk to you? Why?"

"Distract me…"

"Oh…right. Um…what should I talk about? I'm not really good at this whole…conversation thing."

"Tell me about…your life, family…anything."

Krissy looked down at her lap for a moment before speaking.

"Well…I live with my sister and my mom…I work to keep us alive basically since dad left."

"Becky said…your dad was just away."

"She's a child, she doesn't know anything. He…he was being mean so…mom told him to leave."

"Mean?"

"My father drinks a lot and…"

She looked back down into her lap. Tenderly, Barney said, "I get the picture."

"My mom just lays in bed all the time now. She doesn't work and she gets weaker every day she just lays there, pretty soon she'll get sick and won't be able to survive it, then I'll be stuck taking care of Becky!"

"Did your father…hurt you?"

Krissy's eyes snapped up and stared hard at him, flashing violently as she said, "That's none of your business!"

"Okay, don't get so riled up, I was just concerned!"

"Well…stop it."

She looked away and Barney sighed, readjusting the ice bag on his shoulder with a grunt. Closing his eyes, he said quietly, "A man who harms a woman is hardly a man at all."

"Why are you so nosy!"

"Because, it would greatly explain why you kept running away from me."

Krissy's eyes widened as she blushed, realizing she gave herself away with her actions earlier. With a snort, she said, "Yeah, so? What makes you think that has anything to do with it? Maybe I just found you utterly obnoxious and revolting!"

Barney cocked an eyebrow at her and she sighed, saying, "Okay, so you're charming and alluring, but that's off subject."

"Of course, we were talking about you."

"No, you wanted me to talk about something and it ended up being about me!"

"Would you please stop being defensive? I never forced you to tell me anything, I merely asked. I'm not going to hurt you, I never even considered it."

"Yeah well…you don't have to think about it in order to actually do it."

"Krissy…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Krissy looked over at Barney and said softly, "You're…lucky."

"How so?"

"You don't have to worry about people or life, you don't have to remember who you are or your past and responsibilities. You can just walk away and start over without any regrets or scars…"

"Yes, I could…but humans are creatures of habit, I'd want to eventually return to my old life and know who I was, there's no getting away from it. Eventually, my mind would remember who I was and I'd go back to what I used to be…besides, I don't want to live without a name, especially my real name…I want to know."

"But…what if you have a horrible life?"

"You can't run away from your problems, eventually they'll catch up with you and dislocate your shoulder…"

Barney moaned and closed his eyes as his pain returned as a reminder.

"I really don't get that guy, he's so annoying and what's his beef with you! It's like you did something terrible to him and now he's trying to get back at you."

"Why do you think I want to know who I am?"

Barney let out a snarky laugh and sat up, hunching over as his body disagreed with the movement. Krissy grabbed him and scolded, "You shouldn't move, your body's pretty beaten up from everything that's happened to you. You still have that wound on your side too so-"

"Look, if you're going to push me away, don't try to be all protective at the same time! Make up your mind, do you want to be near me or no?"

She stared at him in surprise and stuttered, looking down as she said, "I…well…"

With a softer attitude, Barney touched her arm and said, "Don't be afraid of letting yourself get close to someone, just because of something that happened to you in the past."

"You don't-"

Krissy tried to shoot a sly comment back but he put his finger to her lips, saying, "And a sharp tongue gains you nothing but enemies. Hiding behind cruel words won't save you, they will break you in the end when you're standing against a wall with no one to help you out of a bind."

She gazed into his stern eyes and felt her wall crumbling inside her, making her feel weak and vulnerable to an attack. An attempt to run away failed as Barney grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight even as she tried to get free.

"Stop it, let go!"

She cried as she punched him and writhed around, her legs draped on the floor by the chair that she had been sitting in. Slowly, she began to stop her fighting and began crying harder, burying her face in Barney's chest and clutching at his sleeve. He bowed his head to rest against her, whispering words of comfort and softening his grip so as not to crush her.

"It's alright to give in to your fears now and then…to let out your emotions…"

"I never did anything wrong, I never earned the right to be punished! I was good!"

"Yes…let it out…"

She confessed her feelings with words and tears for quite a while, being cradled by Barney through it all. When she finally finished, she looked up at Barney and said, "Barney…I…I have to tell you something."

"You just told me a lot of things, what else could you have to say?"

"It's…it's about you…I…"

She whispered the last of her statement and Barney's eyes widened like never before, his heart racing faster than any car could go as the words sounded in his mind and awakened his soul from deep inside.

__

Welcome back…old friend…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Eleven

Barney searched through the drawers of the room upstairs, tossing random garments onto the floor as he went along. Krissy sat in the chair by the desk, sorting through things in the drawers curiously in the mean time. Finally, Barney pulled a shirt out and said, "This looks like it should fit, Daisuke's considerably smaller than I am…"

"He does seem pretty shrimpy, but adorable…"

Barney grinned and said, "Want me to give him your number when this is over?"

"Hey! Just…get changed and do whatever, I need to get home."

"Uh huh…"

He tried to remove his top but his shoulder still hurt and he uttered a painful moan, lowering his arms again. Glancing over at her, he said, "Do you think you could…"

"What! No! I am not undressing you!"

"Awe…but my arm hurts so badly…"

"Deal with it, I'll be downstairs calling home."

She stormed off down the stairs and disappeared as Barney chuckled to himself.

__

That really wasn't called for, do you ever act like a gentleman!

"Nope, not really…"

Barney grinned and he went back to changing, but at a slower pace this time. In the kitchen, Krissy picked up the phone and began to dial her home. Putting it to her ear, she waited for someone to either pick up or let her leave a message. The tone clicked and a voice came over the line, saying, "Hello…brother…"

Barney heard a scream emanate from the lower part of the house and quickly ran to the source. He found Krissy on her knees, the phone clutched in her hand a look of horror on her face. Kneeling next to her and pulling her to his face, he said desperately, "Krissy, what happened? What's wrong!"

"Becky, he's got Becky!"

"Who? Your father?"

"No, that monster!"

She began to cry and Barney knew whom she meant.

"Did he say where he's taken her? Krissy, tell me!"

"The park! He-he said to come alone and surrender to him or else he'd…he'd…"

Losing control, she gave in to her sorrows and bowed over, shaking as she wept into her hands. A determined look crossed Barney's face as he stood up and stared off into the distance as if burning a hole straight to the park.

__

Krad…you heartless jerk, how dare you bring an innocent child into this! I'll show you…this time, things are different, this time I can fight back and you better hope you can run fast because I'm coming to finish you off…once and for all.

"Krissy, stay here, I'll bring your sister back…this ends now. With!"

The bunny galloped down the stairs and leapt onto Barney's back, holding on as he broke into a run out of the house. Tapping With on the head, he transformed into his majestic black wings and took flight, soaring off to the park as fast as little With could go. 10 minutes later, Barney landed at the base of the bridge he had left just hours earlier. Standing in the middle was Krad, his arm around a very frightened Becky who jumped at the sight of her friend.

"BARNEY!"

Krad pulled Becky back as she fought his grip, saying, "Ah, there you are, I was beginning to think you'd never show! I suppose you got my message then?"

"I did, now let the girl go."

With a grin, Krad said slyly, "Get on your knees and beg first."

"Never, that wasn't part of the agreement."

"There was no agreement, you fool! Now beg or she takes a nice long swim in the lake."

"You vindictive wench, I don't take orders from you! Never will…and never have."

"How would you know, you can't remember your own name!"

"Oh yeah? Well, Madam Ruffles, guess what? I'm not so lost anymore, I've been 'enlightened'. I am finally myself again, I am the phantom thief that lurks in your nightmares and steals your hopes of winning, I am…DARK MOUSY!"

Spreading his wings with a swift flap, he lounged forward to attack the shocked man. Krad quickly grabbed the girl and gave her a rough toss, letting her tumble through the air and into the lake beside them.

"Becky!"

Dark turned sharply and dove in after her, pulling her body to the surface and holding her head up.

"With, take her back home, now!"

"Kyuu?"

"Do as I say! Don't worry, I'll be fine…"

Reluctantly, With took hold of the girl and flew away, leaving Dark bopping about in the water. A strong blast from Krad forced him back under and against the bottom of the lake, nearly knocking him unconscious. The pressure caused him to lose his breath and he struggled to reach the surface again. When he broke through, he felt something grab hold of his shirt and pull him out roughly. Krad whirled around and tossed him onto shore, watching as he tumbled across the ground before stopping by a tree. Flying forward, he prepared to launch another attack when Dark whipped out a single black feather, muttering a spell under his breath and pointing the feather toward Krad. The leaves on the tree suddenly shot off their branches, slicing Krad's body like razors as they sped past him, ripping his wings to shreds. With a cry of agony, Krad fell from the sky and crash-landed into the lake, disappearing below the surface. Dark staggered to his feet and clutched at his side as he stared distantly at the rippling water, thinking he had finally defeated his lifelong foe. Just as he turned to walk away, the water broke and Krad flew at him, tackling him to the ground as they collided. Rolling through the dusty dirt, they struggled with each other, throwing the occasional punch and kick when they gained the upper hand. Dark slapped Krad hard and threw him off finally, scrambling to his feet and readying himself for a return attack.

"How dare you, you fiend."

Krad touched his cheek tenderly, a spiteful glare in his fiery eyes. Dark scoffed at his comment and said, "What's wrong? Can't take it? Did I hurt your pretty face, Krad? Come and fight me like the man you're not!"

With an aggressive growl, Krad threw his hand up and unleashed a blast of energy on Dark. He blocked it with the power of his feather and broke through the assault just as Krad came at him. They wrestled momentarily until Dark threw him off, dodging the thrown punch and landing an uppercut into Krad's jaw. Stumbling back a few paces, he shook off the hit before turning about to throw a kick Dark's way. Catching his foot, he pulled back and knocked Krad to the ground where he attempted to step on his back. Krad planted his hands firmly and twisted around, slamming his free foot into Dark's wounded side, forcing him to release his foot and stagger backwards in pain. Krad leapt to his feet and took this chance to grab Dark by the shoulders and pull him into his knee, pushing him down afterward and letting him revel in the anguish before continuing. With a cocky toss of his hair, Krad said, "You're still weak, Dark. The old Dark I knew would have put up more of a fight than you have."

"The old Dark wouldn't have been so wounded!"

"True…but you're still not the same as you were!"

Krad jumped onto him to pummel him with his fists but Dark grabbed a hold, wrestling with him to get free.

__

He's right, something's still missing. I have my memories, my name but…Daisuke…I still can't feel him but I can hear him now and then. Where is he hiding? I need him to win this battle; I'm not complete without him! Daisuke, please, you have to help me, Daisuke! Daisuke!

"DAISUKE!"

Dark cried out, feeling a rush of energy as he threw Krad into the air. Violently, he pushed off from the ground and rammed into Krad's gut, forcing him into a tree where he repeatedly punched him in the face until blood flew from his nostrils. Fighting back, Krad landed a blow to Dark's jaw and sent him reeling to the side just to be kicked in the rear end and forced to his knees. Krad wiped the blood from his nose and looked at the stain it left on his pure white glove, sniffing sharply and glowering down at Dark with a rage unbridled by the sun. He stalked over to him with intent on harming him when Dark kicked back, catching him in the stomach and shoving him back into the tree where his head cracked against the hard wood. With a moan, he crumpled to the ground in a stupor and stared distantly at the ground, his head still spinning from the collision. Dark staggered to his feet and growled, walking over to Krad and placing his foot on his throat, pinning him back against the tree. Krad let out a small croak as he stared wide-eyed at Dark with a look of horror in his eyes as he clawed as his shoe.

"I'm sick of seeing your ugly face, I should just kill you now and be done with your pathetic life."

"You…wouldn't hurt a…friend…would you?"

Krad squeaked out, moaning as his body lit up, shrinking down into the smaller and frailer blue-haired boy that harbored his soul. Dark released his hold on him and stared with shock, blinking as he said, "S-Satoshi?"

The boy looked up with saddened and pained eyes and said in a whisper, "You're…alive…Dark…"

Dark contemplated still finishing the job when he heard the voice in his head again.

__

Dark, no, don't hurt him! He's my friend, he's not Krad, he won't hurt us anymore…not now…

"You're lucky Daisuke's so fond of you, or else I'd kill you regardless of your form."

"I'm…glad you're…okay…"

Frowning, Dark wondered why he was still so concerned with his health, letting out a sigh and kneeling in front of Satoshi. He picked him up and carried him over one shoulder to a nearby bench where he laid him down. Turning to go, he said over his shoulder, "I guess I do have you to thank, if it weren't for my memory of you, I wouldn't have had such a desire to find myself. So…thank you…"

Satoshi didn't speak but merely watched him go, his body reluctant to let him go anywhere but into a deep sleep.

__

Thank you, Dark…now, let's go home…

"Yes…home…"

The End.


End file.
